


The Jukebox

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: A short, sweet WayHaught moment involving a jukebox at Shorty's.





	

Nicole slid some coins into the jukebox at Shorty's, punched in two keys, and waited.

Nothing happened. She frowned and pressed the keys again with a bit more force. Still nothing.

She shrugged and stepped back.

Waverly never liked seeing Nicole unhappy so she walked over, rested a hand on the jukebox and asked, "Did it eat your change?"

"Don't worry about it," Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned back against the jukebox casually lifting one knee up so her foot was resting on its side as she studied Nicole's face. She had a wistful look Waverly couldn't place.

"C'mere," Waverly said.

When Nicole was close enough, Waverly slid her hand around her neck and drew her down for a kiss. Then she gave a quick kick to the jukebox in just the right spot to cause its inner workings to lurch to life. A 45 dropped into place and started to play.

Nicole broke away from the kiss, smiling at Waverly. "You never stop surprising me."

Waverly grinned. Just then she recognized the song playing and her eyes lit up. "You," Waverly said, smiling even more broadly. It was just one word but so full of love and affection.

Nicole leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
